sporum_dimensional_clash_75fandomcom-20200215-history
Mol
Abilities Mol is an entity made completely out of light and to an extent, energy. He can control light to his will and so is capable of creating fantastical "hallucinations" for others to see. This often includes antics either meant to poke fun, or to terrify those he interacts with. After multiple deals with other parties in the roleplay, Mol has come into posession of controlling immense amount of lasers and has recieved the ability to ensnare his opponents to the ground as well as damage those he passes through if he so chooses. Personality Mol, as stated to the right, has been alive for quadrillions of years, an amount of time incomprehensible to humans. This combined with him only recently discovering emotions and the such, has resulted in a strange entity. He is often conflicted on how to feel about certain emotions, loving some one minute and then hating them the next. With everything he has seen, he faces crippling boredom and dissapointment and would be depressed if not for his ability to simply ignore his personal problems. He fills his time making deals with mortals, often acting somewhat comedic in some cases or like a powerful terrifying God in others. As mentioned, he faces disappointment during every moment, finding nothing impressive, and few things interesting. Such as Sans. Later on, it is learned that Mol has planned out nearly every variable in the roleplay, even his failed deals and battles with Zalgo were intentional. Shortly before learning this, we learn that Mol is simply incapable of feeling true emotion and cannot feel certain emotions at all whatsoever. Bio Mol was originally a being made purely of energy who resided on an abandoned planet that once housed a race of machines. Mol's species evolved over the course of quintillions of years, allowing their kind to spread across every universe within its omniverse. However, when a group of humans came, their brainwaves caught Mol off guard, inserting emotion and ambition into his mind. The concept of the individual was also reinstilled within Mol, which had been evolved away trillions of years ago. And while he severed the energetic connection between his body and the humans, those impurities had already infected Mol. Enraged by his de-evolution, Mol tried to kill the humans as vengeance before he was sucked into the H.I.L.M. (Heavily Inefficient Light Matrix), where his entire body was ripped apart to power the lighting machine. However, a being as intelligent as Mol did not intend on accepting death so easily, and was instead converted into a being made purely of light who stowed away on the humans' ship and following them on their adventures... Silently watching... Eventually, he came back, trying to make a deal with the least loyal crew member on the ship. He created fantastical hallucinations, detailing their possible future if they helped Mol. From then on, Mol become infamous for his 'deals' until he was finally defeated after being sucked into a black hole created by the humans, from where there would be no escape, and even the photons that made up his 'body' would be ripped to shreds. But then the Clash came... Actions in Roleplay Mol entered the roleplay within the Leviathan, hearing a conversation between Kerrigan and Zagara. Upon learning they were troubled by a 'sleeping skeleton,' Mol searched Wakeport at light speed, coming back once he found out who they were speaking of. Mol struck a deal with Kerrigan that he would tell her Sans' weakness once he woke up in return for a favor that he could cash in at a later date. Afterwards, Mol found Elder Maxon accompanied by two bodyguards, leading Maxon to believe that Mol had been watching the Brotherhood of Steel for many years when in reality Mol knew very little about the Brotherhood, calling them nothing more than a club and was simply a good liar. He struck a deal with Maxon to help get support for the Brotherhood in exchange for having Maxon's bodyguards fire upon Mol. With each shot of their gatling lasers, Mol ensnared the projectiles into a chaotic sphere. Once their ammo ran out, Mol left Maxon, promising to fulfill his end of the deal later. Later, Mol took a segment of himself and placed it at Pi'illo Castle in order to observe the characters attending Professor E. Gadd's presentation. The main segment returned to the Leviathan to rely Sans' explotable weakness to Kerrigan, which consisted mainly of draining his endurance and using his expectations to her advantage by not attacking him. The Overmind showed up as well, questioning Kerrigan as to who Mol was. After being satisfied with Mol's help, the two bid him farewell before being reminded of the favor they owe him. Trivia *Mol has no Japes respelling due to the simplicity of his name. *Mol is an acronym created by the humans that defeated him. It stands for "Monster Of Light" **Mol chose this name because he could not think of one for himself. *Mol's name is pronounced like the animal, "Mole" Category:Characters Category:Neutral Evil